hollywoodundeadforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Masks
Other than their rebellious hip-hop/rap/rock music style, Hollywood Undead and Deuce are known for the custom masks they wear. =link titlelink titlelink title Swan Songs When Hollywood Undead got their first label at A&M/Octone Records, they created their first album Swan Songs. ''Along with this, they had professionals create them all-new masks, staying true to their fashion. These masks are very customized and personal to the band members. Charlie stated on one of their interviews that these masks were not made to hide identitys, that they are only for fashion and looks. J-Dog Jorel had many masks during this album. The main idea was to have a white mask with blood (Red paint) dripping from the eyes and a dollar over the mouth. There were many kinds of these types of his mask; his original was the plain white with blood dripping down the eyes and behind the $1 bill on the mouth area. The second he wore was basically the same thing, yet the blood went over most of the bill, and had many small logos scattered on the white parts of the mask, including initials "JD" (His initials). The dollar on the second mask was fairly dirtier than the first. The third, however, was different for the most part. Jorel decided to take off the designs on the white areas, instead adding two black words under the eyes in the blood. The word under the left eye read "J-DOG". The one on the right read "UNDEAD". These were both in cursive. "J-DOG" is Jorel's Hollywood Undead stage name, and "UNDEAD" is the second part in his band's name. His next mask (Which he wore in no particular order) was the same as his second, yet the blood was much darker, almost looking black. J-Dog, at first, wanted to go with, instead of a real $1 bill, the dollar ''sign, ''instead. This was looked over, and Jorel decided the bill simply looked better. J-Dog's ''Swan Songs mask is obviously one of the most favored masks of the band to recreate by fans, as his is the most recreated. Many who prefer J-Dog as their favorite member of the band are likely to recreate his masks. There are over a thousand pictures of fans' recreations of all of J-Dog's Swan Songs masks. Charlie Scene Because the Del Taco 'mask' (bag) was too itchy on the neck, Jordon decided to go with a very easy 'mask' choice, a bandana. Most likely taking the idea from Shady Jeff, a former member of the band, the bandana was black with white designs on it. The designs were: at the top, it read "Charles P. Scene" (another nickname for Charlie) In the middle of the bandana, it had a giant "L.A." made to look like an AK-47. Inside the bold "A" read "UNDEAD", the second word of his band's name, Hollywood Undead. When asked about this 'mask' choice, Charlie said it was "way easier than making a mask" and "there were some legal issues involved with the Del Taco bag; plus, it was too itchy.". Behind the giant, white "L.A." were white outlines of buildings, probably buildings from Los Angeles, California, Jordon's hometown. The bandana had a few other minor designs on it, all white. This 'mask' was hard to recreate for fans, as there are not many pictures or videos of people showing their versions on the internet. Though, Charles P. Scene still is a favored member of the band and most people still wear plain black bandanas bought at stores to imitate him. Johnny Three Tears George's mask changed completely, as it turned a darkly sky blue color for the base of the mask, and around the left eye, a butterfly with the right wing curving into two spirals under the nose, above the mouth area that was cut open. Under the right eye, a small, white three indented into the mask. The first variation of this was just that; however, the next version had more butterflies. Other than the giant black one covering the left eye, there were three additional orange-colored Monarch butterflies under the left wing. Also, the mouth was not cut open anymore. This mask was wildly recreated by fans, as it was pretty easy, but not the easiest. Da Kurlzz Matt swtiched his mask to a white happy/sad drama mask, divided by a dark gray line down the middle. On the right side was the mad face, the half-frowning mouth and mad-looking eye being unable to be seen through due to how he put the black fabric (Similar to one of Funny Man's 'Before Label' masks) behind both. This fabric was also behind the left, happy-looking eye and half-smiling mouth. There were some clay-made wrinkles in this mask, but not as much as there would be in years to come. Due to it being a happy/sad drama mask, the fans would have to do some cutting/clay-making to correctly recreate this one. This one one of the reasons why this was not a widely-made mask by the fans. Shady Jeff Jeff quit Hollywood Undead before their first album and went to work at a car shop somewhere near Los Angeles, California trying to make cars and motorcycles run on vegetableoil. He does not wear a mask now, not even a bandana, and not many has heard from him since the 'Before Label' times. Although he has posted some videos on his youtube channel about his birthday "battle" with Deuce, he has only recently uploaded part 2 of his side of the story. Deuce Aron's mask did not change as much, as the base of the mask was a dark gray, making the blue stripes darker-looking.